iNeed to Get Away
by RayLedgend
Summary: Sam wakes up tied up in a basement. Kidnapped, and tortured, all she can do is struggle to get away. Will she survive, will she escape? Does a dawn follow this darkness? Read to find out. This thing's about as dark as a story like this gets, so not for the easily offended. And an adults only warning for the later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Listen up, all! I don't usually start with Author Notes, but let me warn you this story is gonna cover some dark territory. Read at your own risk, people!**

Bushwell Plaza, 3:15 AM, June 23rd 2012. Our story begins here, in this building, in Carly's and Spencer's apartment room to be precise. Carly had invited her friends Sam and Freddie to spend the night, you see. Not for any special occasion, just for a little bit of fun. Fun that had tired Carly out, apparently, because she was fast asleep by now, leaving Freddie and Sam awake and alone on her couch watching some early morning TV and talking. It all started normally and innocent enough, TV, the web show, gossip, just basic shooting the shit as they say, but Freddie was losing interest, he had other desires at the moment, let's say.

Sure, Sam was a close friend of his, but he was a dude, and he was horny. Right now, his mind was wandering to a bad place, and out the corner of his eye, he was unconsciously starting to check Sam out. She hadn't noticed at first, but as Freddie responded to her less and less, she started to look over and see where his eyes were going. To many, this would be severely discomforting, but Sam decided to have a little fun with him.

"Say, Freddie?" Sam looked him in the eye.

Freddie all but shook his head to regain focus. "Uh, yeah? What's up."

She smiled as lustfully as she could, leaned a little close to him and rubbed her palm against his thigh. "I dunno about you, but I'm actually feeling kinda horny right now." She spoke softly near his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"You, uh . . . don't say." Freddie was flustered and at a complete loss for words. You could see him awkwardly looking around, and sweating a little. He didn't know what to do or say. Every bit of this was completely new to him.

By now, Sam could hardly hold back laughing, but she kept composure. Leaning in even closer, she whispered. "Mhm. Y'know, Carly and Spencer are sleeping. How about you and me go at it right here?"

Freddie's thoughts had by now begun racing , but if there's one thing that won out, it was his heightened sex drive. "Yeah!" He blurted, unthinkingly. "I'm ready when you are!"

That tore it. Sam couldn't hold back laughing anymore. "Hahaha! 'Ready when you are!' Hoo. That's good." Freddie blushed and looked even more flustered now than before. "Haha." Sam wiped a tear. "Sorry, Freddie. I kinda saw you checkin' me out, and I couldn't resist."

Freddie blinked, his cheeks grew even redder and his stomach turned from embarrassment. "So, that was-"

"Yeah, I was only fuckin' with you." Sam grinned. "Listen, though. If you're really horny, Spencer left his laptop down here. I'll leave the room for you and let you take care of business. I was getting' tired anyway."

And with that, Sam started leaving to some other room, when suddenly . . . out of nowhere . . . without warning . . . out of the blue . . . unexpectedly . . . all of a sudden . . . I'll stop. But, yeah, Sam felt someone grip her arm, fiercely. Three guesses who it was.

With unexpected force, Freddie grasped Sam by the arm, around her wrist, and yanked her back to the couch. "That's not good enough, Sam!" Freddie pulled her roughly and threw her, back first onto the couch, and quickly maneuvered himself on top of her, and pinned her down, his full weight pressing her in firm place. "Right now, I want your pussy, Puckett! And, I'll get what I want today!" And, as Sam looked into his eyes, all she saw was a kind of soulless evil that she had never seen in Freddie. Gone was the friendly if slightly awkward and geeky boy she knew. This was a demon.

By now, Sam could do little but panic, but she tried not to let it show, still she shook as Freddie held her down with more force than she had ever felt from him. Despite even her best efforts, she couldn't make Freddie even budge. With nothing left but talk, she put on the scariest look she could. Not very impressive when she felt so threatened, but she did her best. "Get off me! NOW!"

"Or else?" Freddie smirked. "You can't even fucking move."

"I-I can scream." It was the best she could counter with.

Freddie flashed a confident smile and readied a fist. "Try it."

There it was! When Freddie moved to clench his fist, he stopped putting pressure on her left side. This was her opportunity. With all her strength, she pushed him off, and in one quick motion, sprang to her feet, but she didn't get far. Freddie was quick to react. He took hold of her ankle as fast as lightning, and yanked her back again. This sent her toppling over, and just like that, the back of her head collided with a well placed table. She didn't expect it, and that combined with the sudden change in momentum, and the force Freddie had pulled with was enough to knock her out. Sam was unconscious, and completely at Freddie's mercy.

**To be Continued**

**So yeah, to reiterate, if I ever get back to this story, it goes to places about as dark as a setup like this will allow, so again, be warned. If you imagine you'll be offended, don't read. As for any other business, well, I'm in graduate school now. Kind of uncommon for a dude my age to still be writing these things, and frankly, I can see why. It's just not as fun as it used to be. Still, if I ever have the time, and I'm just that bored, I might get around to finishing this.**


	2. Awakening

Sam awoke with a low groan. Everything on her ached, something fierce. She opened her eyes, and tried to move an arm to rub her vision clear, and it was then that she realized she couldn't move her arms at all. Now, her eyes shot open as she remembered the fear she had felt just before. Quickly, she snapped her head in every direction, trying to find something familiar, something she recognized, ANYTHING! No luck. She didn't recognize a thing. Wherever this was, she looked like she was in a prison of some kind, or an old timey solid stone basement. No windows, just thick stone walls on all sides. There was a stagnant smell in the air, and a slight chill. The only light in the room came from a flickering bulb in the middle of the ceiling.

By now, Sam was starting to regain some sensation besides soreness. Well, regain isn't quite right. More like she started to realize it through the fear. Her head and lower body were both sore, and she felt the chilly open air all over. Her tongue and throat felt numb on top of it all, and her crotch area was feeling a dull throbbing ache. Oh, god what happened!

"Heh. Finally awake? About time. I must've cum 5 times by now." Freddie stood right in front of her, pulling up his pants before sitting in a chair. "I never expected you were a virgin by the way." He gestured to a by now drying puddle of bloody semen at her crotch. "Guess that made two of us." He said while grinning."

Sam tried to glare, to still look tough, but various things made that impossible, not the least of us was her woozy look. She lacked strength big time, and could hardly keep her head up. "W-where the hell am I, Benson!" She could barely manage to utter the sentence before nearly vomiting, and it was as she tried to clench her body from the nausea that she realized how she was bound. She was up on a table, each of her wrists tied to one of her ankles, leaving her in a sort of sitting position. In this position, she was unable to move with any significance, and on top of it all, she was collared and leashed to the wall behind her. Again, Sam gagged feeling intense waves of nausea ever since waking up.

"Uh, oh!" Freddie called out. "Careful now. You probably hit your head a little hard. Might want to avoid exerting yourself for a bit."

"Fuck you." Sam growled, keeping composed and staring him down through her unfocused and tired eyes. "Where the-" She gagged slightly. "The hell am I?"

Freddie chuckled and smirked. "Doesn't really matter to you, Sam." He stepped closer and glared at her menacingly. "All you need to know is that this is where you'll be staying for a good while." Freddie grinned a grin of pure malice.

Sam now tried struggling to free herself, but it was to no avail. The ropes were too strong, the knots were too tight, and she was too weak. Still, she struggled, nearly sobbing from the panic and despair.

Freddie started chuckling in triumph, and those chuckles turned to full blown laughs as he watched her pathetic powerlessness. "Hahaha! Look at you go! Hoo. That's good." Freddie walked closer to Sam, and ran his fingers across her cheek. "Ah, now then, I've gotta be heading home soon. You can just wait up for a while. I'll be back soon."

Freddie laughed again, louder this time as he ascended the staircase and left out a door. Sam heard it lock from the outside. Defeated and Powerless, Sam began to break down as she rolled from side to side, writhing for freedom. In her struggles, she vomited over her leg, and that was all it took. That was what broke her. With that, she broke down and wept. Sam's next few weeks were filled with humiliating despair, but that's a story for later. For now, with any and all strength completely gone, Sam fell asleep exhausted. She tossed and turned and awoke frequently, but there was never anyone there to help her. She screamed for help, but her screams were weak. She attracted no attention. At least for the foreseeable future, she was trapped.

**To be Continued**

**I really don't like putting stuff out that's sub 1000 words, but if I got out everything I wanted to, better that it's not too wordy says I. Not too too much to say otherwise about this one, though. Hope y'all enjoyed and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
